The Jewel of New York
by OCfanfiction100
Summary: Spot/OC One Shot Jewel and Jack were perfect for each other until Sarah gets involved. When they break up Jewel goes running to Brooklyn. What will happen when Jack finds out Jewel ran to Spot? First Newsies story.


Morgan Ramstein, "Jewel", had run away from her home at the age of eight. She ran away to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodge. Although she was a girl, she was easily disguised as a boy and sold papes with all of the other boys. She had bright green eyes that sparkled with mischief and chocolate brown curls to her shoulders. Now, nine years later, she finds herself close to running away again.

Her boyfriend, Jack Kelly the strike leader, was clearly infatuated with Sarah Jacobs. He would go out of his way to visit the Jacob's house when Sarah wasn't at school or work and even gave her a rose on Valentine's Day because her boyfriend had broken it off. And that infuriated Jewel to no end.

Two months after the strike Jewel found herself fighting with Jack, again. And the fight had to of course revolve around Sarah. "Ise don't see what the problem is!" Jack yelled.

"The problem, Jack Kelly, is that you're spending more time with Sarah then me, you go over there for dinner once every week. Excuse me if I'm a little on edge!" Jewel yelled back.

"I'm my own person! Ise can go where Ise want when Ise want!" Jack shouted.

"Ise know that! It's just that I would have thought that wese would be able to spend time with each other without screaming at each other! And it always revolves around her!" Jewel screamed.

"No it doesn't!"

"No? Really Jack?" Jewel sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine! We're through!" Jack declared before stomping upstairs and slamming the door to the bunkroom. Jewel sucked in a breath quickly and sat down on the couch, muttering things under her breath while trying to keep the tears in.

The next morning, Jewel sold alone for the first time since first becoming a newsie. She sold all of her papes and found her eyes staring at the Brooklyn Bridge and Spot Conlon's territory. Spot always had a sweet spot for Jewel, as much as he denied it. He even offered her a bunk at Brooklyn.

Three weeks later, at the monthly Poker Night, all the boys brought their dates. Jack was late, as usual so they started without him. About five minutes into Poker Night, Jack showed up . . . with Sarah as his date. Jewel hid her face in her cards to prevent herself from making eye contact with the boy she thought loved her. Race won all the matches, no surprise to the group.

The next morning, Jewel sold by herself again and walked over to Brooklyn when she had sold her final pape. After crossing the bridge, she headed towards the docks where she knew Spot would be sitting around.

"Couldn't stay away, Jewel?" Spot smirked, teasingly. Jewel smiled up at her friend. Spot hopped down from his perch and they spit shook. "So what can Ise do for you Jewel?" Spot finally asked.

"That bunk you offered still open?" Jewel asked.

Spot raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but why do youse need it?" Spot asked.

"Jack and Ise broke up," Jewel sighed. Spot placed a hand on Jewel's shoulder.

"When will youse be here?" he asked.

"Tonight, after everyone goes to bed." Spot nodded and escorted her back to Manhattan. That night when she was sure everyone else was asleep, she slipped out of bed with all of her belongings. She placed a note on the bed and took off into the night, Spot meeting her outside of the Lodging House.

The next morning, Mush was the first to wake up. He got up even before Kloppmann woke up the others. He didn't hear any noise coming from the washroom which was odd for this time of day. Jewel would usually already be in the washroom, getting ready. Mush got up and looked around the washroom, no Jewel.

He shrugged until he noticed the note on Jewel's bed. It read:

_Dear guys,_

_ I'm sorry for leaving you all but Ise needed to move on. Just know that youse guys were the best family a girl could have asked for. I'll miss all of youse guys. Don't try to look for me, please its better this way. _

_-Jewel_

Mush reread the note multiple times until Kloppmann woke up the rest of the boys. "What are youse reading, Mush?" Jack asked. Mush stood up angrily and shoved the note in Jack's face before storming off. Mush and Jewel had always been close, though their feelings never surpassed brother/sister. Jewel was the one who had led Mush to the newsies in the first place, so he always had cared for her deeply.

By now everyone had read the note and were all suddenly somber. "What are we going to do, Jack?" Race asked.

"We're going to honor her wish, nobody's allowed to look for her," Jack sighed, feeling guilty.

Meanwhile . . .

Jewel woke up after her first night in Brooklyn. She had slept in the extra bed in Spot's room because he didn't want to risk anything with his boys. Jewel sold with Spot. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and Jewel found herself falling for Spot Conlon.

Though he was a womanizer, she hadn't seen any woman near him besides herself and a few nuns. Spot was also falling for Jewel. Although he swore to himself he wouldn't fall in love, he couldn't help falling for her. She was beautiful but more than that. She was special.

Most girls would only like him because he was Spot Conlon. She treated him like Spot, the boy who had taken her in in her time of need. Not the Spot Conlon that was feared throughout New York. And that made Spot just love her all the more. To no surprise, they got together five months after she ran to Brooklyn.

Eight months after Jewel ran away, Jack found himself walking to Brooklyn with Mush, Race, and David. Queens had been giving him trouble lately and he was wondering if Spot knew anything about that.

Meanwhile, Spot and Jewel were relaxing next to the river. It was a hot summer day, though they stayed out of the water in favor of the shade. It was peaceful until one of Spot's birds, Loot, had run up. "Spot, Jack and some of his boys are headed this way!" Loot gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Jewel tensed and Spot grabbed his cane. "Stay here," he pleaded to Jewel. She nodded and offered Loot to come in the shade. At the age of five, Loot was the youngest boy at the Lodging House. He couldn't swim so Jewel knew this was the only way to cool him down.

Spot had, meanwhile, made his way to greet his guests. His boys sneered at Jack and he made no effort to stop them, Jack deserved it as far as he was concerned. "Jack," Spot greeted stiffly. They spit shake and Spot sat down on a crate.

"What can I do for you Jacky-boy?" Spot asked, not really happy Jack had intruded on his time with Jewel.

"A bunch of Queens newsies were seen on my turf. Know anything about it?" Jack asked.

Of course Spot had heard. "Yeah, they didn't enter Brooklyn so it doesn't concern me," Spot stated getting up. A loud splash followed by a scream had disrupted the conversation.

While Spot and Jack were talking, Jewel and Loot had been relaxing in the shade. "I'm going to go back inside the House and try and sleep a little," Loot stated. However, a nail sticking up in the dock had caused the boy to go flying off of the deck screaming.

Jewel was up in a heartbeat and dove into the river, with her clothes on. She had successfully pulled Loot out of the river and placed him up on the dock. Spot helped them both back up. Loot clung to Jewel's leg, shaking. Jewel had forgotten the Manhattan newsies had been there.

Mush was the first to speak. "Jewel?" I gasped. Jewel hugged Loot as he shivered and looked up at Mush. "Hey Mush," she smiled weakly. Mush smiled back. Race and David exchanged glances before saying hello too. Jack just stood there.

"So this is where you've been?" Jack asked.

"Yes, now if youse guys don't mind, I'm going to take Loot back to the Lodging House," Jewel stated before picking up the still shivering Loot and walking past her old friends.

"Wait . . ." Jack replied, grabbing her forearm. Spot was on him in a second, and he wasn't happy.

"Move your damn arm, Kelly," he growled.

Jack let go of Jewel who quickly made her way off of the docks. "She stays here, Kelly, so don't get any ideas," Spot growled.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And why do youse care, Spot?" Jack replied.

"She's my goil, you had your chance. Now get out of Brooklyn, before I kick it there myself!" Spot thundered. The Manhattan boys quickly left and Spot sighed, still in a bad mood.

One year later, Jewel and Spot were married and expecting. Spot paced in front of the door to the bedroom as his wife screamed in agony. Newsies were all sitting around the apartment, waiting on the heir of Brooklyn. Loot was sitting on the couch talking to Mush about why a stork wasn't bringing the baby.

Mush was beet red and explained that the stork could only deliver the baby in private with a doctor. Spot paced and paced and paced until Race finally got him to sit in a chair. "C'mon, Spot, youse gonna wear a hole in da floor," Race sighed.

The screams died down and the doctor walked out of the room, wiping his hands. "Both mother and child are fine, though you wife wants to see you, Mr. Conlon," the doctor stated. Spot dashed into the room. He saw his wife, sweat drenched and holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Come meet your son," she smiled.

Spot sat down next to her and looked at his son, who was almost the spitting image of himself. Jewel carefully placed the baby into his arms. Spot held his son like he was china, and when he opened his green eyes Spot had to hold back tears of happiness.

THE END

A.N. I only own Jewel and Loot, the rest belongs to Disney. Thanks for reading, review, favorite, or frankly anything. Criticism is welcomed, though please be nice. Bye!


End file.
